


Along Came Baby

by Esperata



Series: Plant Life [38]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plant Parents, Protective Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock and McCoy have a new charge to take care of. They're going to take it very seriously indeed.





	Along Came Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/gifts).



> I'm not sure this is what anyone had in mind when they said to seek out new life...

The captain did a classic double take as Spock entered the bridge.

“Mister Spock, are you wearing a papoose?”

The Vulcan turned, revealing his passenger.

“Our new seedling requires a consistent temperature,” he explained.

Jim wandered over for a closer look even as he replied.

“Unlike one found in a climate controlled room?”

“Leonard was concerned there may be drafts from an incautiously opened door.”

Jim smiled.

“Just as long as this doesn’t become a regular thing.”

“Of course not. Only until Leonard and Mister Scott have completed construction of the nursery.”

“That I shall have to see,” Jim grinned.


End file.
